At the Beggining
by Kieri Norou
Summary: This is a songfic about just an average day for the strawhat crew. Mostly around Nami's thoughts. The song is from the animation Anastasia. It's a sweet little fic with no real pairings involved. Please R


Hey everyone, well this is my first Song-fic, and my first One piece work. I hope everyone likes it. I didn't right it in with any couples in mind; I was trying to go for the whole Nakama thing. Anyways, here it is…. Enjoy.

Nami gently wiped away the sweat from her brow… it had been a close call. Ever since entering the grand line the crew had been faced with one cyclone after another. Smiling at feeling the relaxing sea breeze settle across the ocean she could finally relax.

Looking around at her crew she knew they were all tired. Luffy was laying on his back panting like a dog as his tongue hung out. He had almost been lost to the storm… the wind being so violent it had picked him right up off the ship and sent him sailing. If it hadn't been for the Gum Gum fruits power they would have been short a captain.

Frowning at the memory Nami than looked over at Robin who was back to reading her book, she had been a great asset to this disaster, using her ability to have all her extra arms do the work no one could get too. She had practically saved them all.

Turning her attention to Zoro, Nami shook her head, rolling her eyes, he too had been thrown out of the ship… but only because he hadn't woken up earlier… luckily he had been able to catch himself by plunging his sword into the side of the Going Merry, much to Ussops distain.

Speaking of the useful liar/ inventor, Nami's eyes searched him out, but couldn't find him… soon she checked up at the look-out and there he was with his handy-dandy goggles keeping an eye out for anymore vicious storms.

Hearing a sound in the kitchen area Nami turned to look, seeing Sanji hard at work cooking up "food to get everyone's strength up" as he had said right after the storm passed. He had to be worn out with all that had happened, and yet he was still working hard.

Averting her eyes down to the poor exhausted reindeer Nami felt kind of bad for the young pirate… he still wasn't used to traveling at sea and always took everything so seriously, though in this case it had been a good thing… he was the one that first noticed the storm. Nami had been inside grabbing something to drink when he came bursting threw frightened to no end. And even though he was always frightened, he always did his best, helping the crew out immensely.

Thinking about it, it seemed strange, they were all so different and yet, the way they worked together was something akin to a miracle. How had it all started? Looking back down at her captain Nami smiled at the memory of first meeting the mysterious person called Straw-hat Luffy.

She had hated pirates more then anything else back then, but in the end had decided to join his pathetic two person crew, if only to get her hands on more money. Little did she know that she would be gaining something much more valuable then money.

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

As time went by Nami recalled meeting Ussop and Sanji, how things had changed so much for her in that short time. It had been the first time in years that she had actually dared to laugh and even, dared to dream.

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

With a shudder Nami remembered running off from her crew with the Going Merry and all of the money. She'd had to return to Arlong Park and didn't want anything to happen to her newfound friends. She had thought it was the end of her adventures, and that her life would once again return to the way it was before, the life of a slave.

A single tear slid down her face as the memory of Luffy placing his treasured hat upon her head came back to her. It was then that she had first felt hope for the future.

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Watching Luffy fight Arlong was one of the scariest things she'd ever endured… how could she ever forgive herself if something were to happen to him. She wasn't strong enough to bare that responsibility.

But, as she watched him destroy her prison of a room she had allowed all of the tears that she'd kept hidden from that dreadful place fall. Luffy had won her freedom back, and that was something she would never forget.

Leaving Kokoyashi Island really hadn't been a hard decision, she wasn't one for praise and that island was no longer really her home. She'd found a new home with the people who had risked everything for her, and he was going to stay with them.

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

Thinking about how at that time she had been the only female, it had been a bit annoying… especially with Sanji's ever-vigilant flirtatious acts of "love". But really, she believed that it was all worth it. She found something with these people, that she didn't even know existed… they could count on one another no matter what… and they all knew it.

There was never any real doubt in anybody's mind that they would make it threw because each one of them was experiencing this kinship they had, in their own individual ways.

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Thinking about it now, it really was quite strange; how much they all trusted each other, and yet, it seemed every time they turned around they were learning new things about one another. Laughing quietly, Nami could have said that they were strangers who trusted each other 100. Who would have ever thought that such a thing could occur?

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Taking in a deep breath Nami's face then lit up with a huge smile. Things were all working out so well. She had to admit though; there had been some doubts in everybody's minds when facing off the Baroque Works. The whole ordeal had just been kind of scary.

At first, it seemed like no big deal, everyone they met on the front line had been weak, and easily taken out by Zoro alone. She smiled at the memory, the big galoot, he'd enjoyed himself, and all his hours of training had done some good. That's all he ever did, train and eat… and oh yes, sleep… allot. She had to admit; she was glad that he hadn't been knocked out by all that partying.

Yes, at first the whole thing with those thugs had seemed so simple, and then… life was no longer the way the five of them had grown accustomed too. Vivi's whole ordeal had changed them all. They all wanted to help that sweet girl and tried their very hardest to do just that.

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

Nami recalled all to clearly the feeling she had when falling ill, it had all happened so fast and she had been in so much pain. She honestly didn't know if she would make it. By the time they had reached Drumm Island she could already feel her life slipping away from her.

Luffy hadn't given up though; it was because of him that she was still alive. He'd done everything in his power to get her to the doctor's before it was to late. All the while causing himself the need for a doctor.

The trust she'd had in her captain in that moment had been like nothing else she'd ever felt. Being raised as a slave for Arlong had taught her not to trust anyone, but she trusted Luffy, and she knew that she always would.

That trust had not only saved Nami's life but it also taught Vivi a very important lesson. It was the trust that all the members of the Straw-Hat Crew had for one another; it was the trust between Nakama.

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Because of their stop at Drumm Island they'd also acquired a new Nakama. Tony Tony Chopper. He was to be there doctor, although Luffy had just wanted him because he was cool. That was the way it was with Luffy, he made the best decisions all by accident.

Chopper had already proven himself time and time again that he was a trust-worthy and loyal Nakama, and that he would always do what he could for their crew. That's all that anyone on this crew expected of you. Perhaps, that's why Nami felt like she was at home here.

The newest member of the crew, Nico Robin, Nami didn't feel had quite found her place among them. She was the most exotic of them all. Very mysterious, and very mature. Nami wasn't sure what the relationship Robin would create with all of them was. But she did know that Robin had saved them and proven herself a strong ally, and hopefully someday, a person they could truly call their Nakama.

It was true, compared to the rest of the crew Nami felt as if she was the least useful of them all. She was nothing but a weak human with no extraordinary power. Ussop felt like that too, however, he was always working hard to help out, even when he couldn't' do anything.

Her relationship with the long-nosed pirate was a strange one… she'd almost describe him as her brother of sorts. Always trusting and very open. They were two peas in a pod when it came to the fighting the crew had to do.

They were all so different that it was hard to believe that they could live together in the same boat. That's what made it so fun though, they were all different and yet, they had one very important thing in common, they all had a dream that they were fighting for. And together, Nami was convinced all of their dreams would come true.

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, the food is now served." Sanji's flirtatious, lovesick voice broke through Nami's reverie, as the crew was now fully alert. Robin closed her book and headed towards the kitchen area smiling at Nami as she passed by.

Chopper was now groggily heading up the stairs as he grumbled his thanks to Sanji, passing by the still sleeping Zoro, scared of waking him.

Ussop came jumping down demanding to know why he didn't get a personal invitation too. "I didn't need to invite you, you came any way's." Sanji replied moodily, his dreams have having a private meal with the two lady's of the ship would never become reality.

"Stop making so much racket." The Grumpy Zoro finally stood, stretching out his mussels. He had started to head into the dining room when Ussop jumped in front of him pointed at him angrily.

"You, you shouldn't get any food, you've been sleeping ALL day." Looking like a rapid dog Ussop stormed around complaining about Zoro's sleeping pattern.

"You got a problem with me, Long-nose, you just bring it on." Zorro had of course immediately been on guard towards his now cowering crewmate, he took a step forward just to be interrupted again by another one of his nakama.

"I got a problem with you, you never do any work around here, and all you ever do is watch other people to you work." The cook had taken the initiative in starting another one of their daily brawls.

"Oh, yeah, you Love, love machine, I dare you to say that again."

"Yeah, you--:

BAM

"You too are pathetic, can't you do anything without getting in a fight?" After making sure the bumps on their heads were nice and big Nami started to fallow Ussop in to get their meal.

"oi, Sanji," The captain that had been up until now bouncing around at the prospect of food, used his stretching ability to pull himself in front of Nami, "there had better me meat."

"Hai, hai" Sanji confirmed lighting another cigarette before walking in behind Zoro. Passing Nami who had stepped back at the intrusion of her captain. Checking the sky's one last time, Nami then walked into the now very messy dining room.

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

Having finished her meal, Nami continued to watch the noisy happenings before her. Zoro was arguing about how something was too salty, with a very insulted Sanji. And now the two had decided a first fight at the table would be the suitable thing to settle their disagreement.

Ussop, having filled up his plate for the third time, was once again cursing at the captain as, right on schedule, his food disappeared before he even got a bite. Luffy was stuffing his mouth full and stretching out his stomach so that he may be able to fit everything in.

Poor chopper, Nami thought, watching him, it was as if he thought that he had to stuff himself… trying to keep up with his captain, the poor doctor was having a very hard time not fainting from eating too much. Robin giggled again as she seemed to be paying more attention to the show before her then her book, as she two was done eating.

Nami sat comfortably, allowing herself to drift back into thought before her reverie was broken. "Oi, Nami."

Looking at her captain, sitting across from her, Nami tilted her head in question. His eyes trained on hers as his mouth was still being stuffed with food. Finally Luffy stopped consuming the meat and swallowed. Sitting up, now he smiled real big at her, taking her back by surprise.

"Thanks for getting us out of that storm today, you really saved us."

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Looking a bit flustered Nami then just smiled back at him and replied with a simple, " Hai." As she again was amazed by her captains antics.

Seemingly pleased with himself Luffy then returned to stuffy his face as the rest of his crew watched on in amazement. Robin was smiling behind her book, as Chopper now lay on the floor with swirled dizzy eyes. Ussop had finally been able to eat something and was back to testing his new weapons. While both Sanji and Zoro were sitting with their backs turned to each other silently pouting.

This was the life that they'd grown used to and they knew that this was the life they were going to be living for a long time to come. And somehow, they were ok with that. They were all right where they belonged, seeking out their dreams with people who were dreaming right along with them.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna going

Love is river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Well that was it hope you all liked it. Now the song is from the animation Anastasia. I in NO way own either that song or One Piece. I just thought that it fit them VERY well. Ok well I think I'm done here. Please do Review, I'll appreciate it, criticism is welcomed… I can't get better without it.

Happy Early Valentines Day,

Kieri Norou


End file.
